Last One Standing (The Saga of Kirito book 1)
by Inuyasha-loves-Hanyou-Kagome
Summary: Once again another story about the people stuck in SAO. But Kirito is acting strange. What's up with that? Not enough space for the summary here. Full summary is in chapter one
1. Chapter 1

The Last One Standing

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

Ch 1

What is reality? For the longest time I thought I knew till a string of incidents occurred that changed my views on reality. Through the years I've had many things happen that made me grateful for the rock in the stormy seas of my life. He is known to me by many different names, Brother, The Black Swordsman, and his most spoken title, quietly said in reverence because, No matter the odds. No matter what he faced. He ultimately was, The Last One Standing.

OOooOO

I along with everybody else standing in the central plaza within the town of beginnings, was staring up at the red sky a set of giant game masters robe materialized over our heads.

"Players welcome to my world."

Standing dumbfounded I looked around catching sight of my brother. Who fortunately didn't recognize me due to the long blond hair my avatar had, not that he was paying attention to me anyways, my attention like his returned to the game master as he began speaking again.

"My name is Akihiko Kayaba and I'm the only one that can control this world."

I like everyone else stood shocked at this looking back at my brother. I noticed he was mumbling something, so I moved closer to better hear what he was saying.

"By now you have discovered that the log out button is missing from the main menu. This is not a bug it is part of Sword Art Online's programming. Until you arrive at the top of this castle you can not log out of your own volition."

' _Can't mom just take the Nerve Gear off disconnecting us?"_ I thought.

"...also, the discontinuation or dismantling of the Nerve Gear from the outside is strictly forbidden. If these things are attempted..."

A moment of rapt attention followed. The silence of ten thousand people was overwhelming. The next words came slowly.

"The signal sensors in your Nerve Gear will emit a strong electromagnetic pulse, destroying your brain and stopping all of your basic functions."

It was as if my mind shut down and refused to believe what had just been said. But Kayaba's short statement pierced through my body with a foreshadowing that was both hard and dense. Destroy our brains. In other words, kill us. Any user that turned the Nerve Gear off or unlocked the clasp and took it off would be killed. That is what Kayaba had just stated. People in the crowd started muttering, but there was no one shouting or panicking. It was either that everyone, like me, couldn't understand it yet, or refused to.

The red head standing next to my brother appeared to be attempting to remove the nerve gear himself before asking my brother. "Haha...what's he saying? That man, has he gone nuts? He's not making any sense. The Nerve Gear... It's just a game. Destroy our brain... How is he going to do that? Right Kirito?" The red head asked, voice breaking.

"Essentially all the Nerve Gear is, is a microwave so theoretically it's possible Klein, but...he must be bluffing. Because if we pull the plug on the Nerve Gear, there's no way it can emit that sort of a strong pulse. Unless there's some form of battery with a huge storage capability...inside..." Kirito stopped talking then as if he thought of something and the same thought must have entered mine and Klein's mind's as well.

"There...is one." Klein said, his body freezing in realization accompanied by a hollow expression on his face. "Thirty percent of the gear's weight is in the battery. But...that's totally crazy! What if there was a sudden power outage or something!?"

Kayaba started explaining, as if he had heard what Klein had shouted. "To be a little more specific, dislocation from an outside source of electricity for ten minutes, being cut off from the system for more than two hours, or any attempt to unlock, dismantle, or destroy the Nerve Gear. If any of these conditions are met the brain destruction sequence will start. These conditions have been made known to the government and the public through mass-media in the outside world. On that note, there have been several cases where the relatives or friends have ignored the warnings and tried to forcefully get rid of the Nerve Gear. The result-." The voice gave a short pass as if to take a breath at this point as live news feeds popped up next to Kayaba. "-regretfully 213 players have already exited this game, and the real world forever.'

I gasped in shock and almost collapsed as the gravity of the situation fully registered itself in my mind.

"I don't believe it. This can't be happening." A girl, that I had met earlier whose avatar appeared to be the same age as mine, said as she sat on the ground hugging herself.

"Players you don't have to worry. The danger of having your Nerve Gear taken off has already all but disappeared. In a moment, using the two hours I have given, all of you will be transported to hospitals or similar institutes and will be given the best treatment available. So you can relax...and concentrate on beating the game."

"What are you saying?! You... you want us to play around in a situation like this?!" Kirito yelled as he glared at Kayaba.

"This isn't a game anymore!" Kayaba declared before continuing. "The minute your HP reaches 0 your Avatar will disappear and your brain will be destroyed by the Nerve Gear.

I looked up at the green bar in the upper left corner of my vision, 400/520 were the numbers flashing back at me. "Crap I need to get some potions." I mumbled as I had taken some damage while I practiced leveling up a little bit earlier. This was my first time playing but now there was no way I could practice.

As if reading my mind and the mind of everybody else Kayaba stated. "Players, there is only one way to be freed from this game. As I have said before, you must get to the top of Aincrad, the one hundredth floor, and defeat the final boss that resides there. All players still alive at that time will immediately be logged out of the game. I give you all my word."

9787 players stood in silence.

It was then that I realized what Kayaba had meant when he had said "Get to the top of this castle." _This castle_ meant the huge monstrosity that had imprisoned all of the players on the first floor with ninety nine more floors stacked on top of the others, towering into the sky while floating in it. He was talking about Aincrad itself.

"Clear...all 100 floors!?" Klein suddenly shouted. He got up quickly and raised a fist up to the sky. "And how do you want us to do that!? I heard that beating the floors was crazy hard even during the beta testing!"

Kayaba ignored him as he continued. "I'll show you evidence that this is your new reality. In your inventories, there will be a gift from me. Please confirm this.'

As soon as I heard this, I pressed my finger and thumb together and pulled downwards just like I had been shown earlier that day. All the players did likewise and the plaza was filled with the ringing sound of bells. I pressed the item button on the menu that had just appeared and the item was there, at the top of my belongings list. The name of the item was hand mirror. ' _Why did he give us this_?' I wondered, I tapped on the name and pressed the "make into object" button. Immediately afterward, there was a twinkling sound effect and a small rectangular mirror appeared. I grabbed it hesitantly but nothing happened. All that it showed was the face of the avatar that I had gone through a lot of trouble to make. I cocked my head and looked at Kirito. My brother was also looking at the mirror in his hand with a blank expression on his face. Then suddenly Kirito and the avatars around us were engulfed in white light.

As soon as I took this in, I was surrounded too and all I could see was white. Almost 2, 3 seconds later, the surroundings reappeared just as they had been. No. The face in front of me wasn't the one I'd come to think of as my brother but Kirito's face in the real world. His eyes widened in shock as he looked and pointed a shaky finger at me. "Suguha what are you doing here!?"

Stuttering a second I answered. "It was supposed to be a surprise Kazuto. Mom wished for us to be on better terms with each other so her idea was for me meet in your world so to speak." I mumbled out an answered as I looked at my feet. "Though having been here for the last few hours it's more literal than I first surmised." I finished, looking up with a weak smile.

"P-pardon me but how did the Nerve Gear know our body type?" The now young girl standing beside me asked looking up at me.

The person who answered this question was Klein. "Ah- wait. I bought the Nerve Gear just yesterday so I remember, it was a part of the set-up. What was it called, calibration? Well anyway, during that bit it had you touch your body in a few locations, maybe it was that?"

"Ah, right that's what it was." Kazuto mumbled like he has done in the past when thinking of unnecessary information.

Calibration was where the Nerve Gear measured how much you had to move your hand to reach your body. This was done to reproduce the sense of touch accurately within the game. So to say, it was almost as if the Nerve Gear had data about our exact figures saved inside itself. It was possible, making all the avatars of the players an almost perfect polygon replica of themselves. The purpose of this was made all too clear now.

"Reality." I heard Kazuto mutter. "He said that this was reality. That this polygon avatar...and our HP was our real body and our real life. In order to make us believe this, he's produced a perfect copy of us."

"You're probably wondering 'why.' Why am I, the creator of both the Nerve Gear and SAO, Kayaba Akihiko, doing something like this? Is this a sort of terrorist attack? Is he doing this to ransom us?"

It was then that Kayaba's voice, which had been emotionless up till now, seemed to show some signs of emotion. "None of these are why I am doing this. Not only that, but now for me, there is no longer a reason or a purpose in doing this. The outcome of this situation itself was my purpose in doing this. To create and watch this world is the only reason I have created the Nerve Gear and SAO. And now, everything has been realized. Furthermore there is video feed set up so that your family and friends can see your progress. So do your best. Wouldn't want to embarrass them." Then after a short pause, Kayaba's voice, now emotionless again, stated. "Now I have finished the official tutorial for Sword Art Online. Players I wish you luck." This last sentence trailed off with a faint echo.

The huge robe rose soundlessly, and started sinking, hood first, into the red sky, as if melting. Its shoulders, then its chest, then its two arms and finally the hem of the robe merged into the red surface, and then a final red stain spread briefly. Right afterward, the crimson sky disappeared as suddenly as it appeared.

The crowd suddenly erupted after a minute of shocked silence.

"It's a joke right...? The hell is this? It's a joke right!?"

"Stop kidding around! Let me out! Let me out of here!"

"No! You can't! I've got to meet someone soon!"

"I don't like this! I wanna go home! I want to go home!"

Yells. Clamors. Shouts. Curses. Begging. Screaming. The people that had changed from game players to prisoners in a matter of minutes crouched clutching their heads, waved their arms about, grasped each other or started to swear loudly. In the midst of all this noise, strangely my mind became calm. ' _This is_ _our_ _reality._ _'_ Was my one thought.

"Suguha, Klein come on we've got to get out of here." Kazuto said as he grabbed mine and Klein's hand and proceeded to drag us to the edge of the plaza. I grabbed the hand of the brown haired girl that I had become acquainted with earlier as I passed but Kazuto didn't appear to notice.

A minute or two later Kazuto came to a stop in a back alley where players were scarce. Turning toward his passengers he sighed. "Seriously you had to bring her?"

"She's coming with us and nothing you say is going to change that." I told him as I defensively held the know sobbing girl.

"Fine." My brother said hanging his head in defeat before looking back up. "Anyways we need to hurry up and get to the next village and stay in small groups."

"Hey Kirito remember those friends I mentioned earlier?" Klein asked before continuing without receiving an answer. "The thing is if you think it'll be better to be in smaller groups. Then it would be best if we split up here."

"If that's the way you feel about it I won't stop you." Kazuto said as Klein turned to leave.

"By the way Kirito you look way better with your true face than that fake avatar." Klein said with a grin on his face.

"That scruffy mug look 100% better on you as well." Kirito answered also with a grin.

"Hey Leafa it's nice to have met you. This guy obviously knows you so do me a favor and take care of him." Klein said giving Leafa a smile. To which she answered with a nod. "Well see ya later." Klein shot back as he left.

"Message me if you need any help or anything." Kirito called as Klein got to the end of the alley.

"Will do." Klein called as he turned the corner and disappeared out of sight.

"Alright Leeefa who's your little friend?" Kirito asked drawing out Suguha's screen name playfully.

"At least I put some thought into my name Kirito." Leafa shot back heatedly. "This is Silica." Leafa answered before looking down toward the weeping girl in her arms. "Please stop crying everything is going to be alright we'll be fine."

"Thank you Leafa." Silica said smiling at the encouragement, wiping the tears from her face as her pig tails bobbed with her change of mood.

"Alright let's go." Kirito said sighing. "I want to get to the next village by nightfall."

"Then let's go." Leafa yelled excitedly, throwing her fist into the air.

"Yea let's." Silica called, the excitement being infectious.

OOooOOooOO

Chapter one is done


	2. Chapter 2

The Last One Standing

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

Ch 2

"Finally!" Leafa called out dramatically as they walked into the small village Horunka.

"O come on it's not that bad we're each leveled up to level 4 now." Kirito said following her. "Besides you were already up to level 3 making it easy for you."

"That just goes to show I'm not as much of a newbie as you try to imply."

"You saying that just proves how new you are." Kirito stated sighing before turning to their youngest member. "How are you holding up Silica?"

"I'm fine thanks for asking." Silica answered smiling.

"Aside from grabbing some crystals we have one quest I want to get done tonight." Kirito told his companions.

"Can't it wait?" Leafa whined.

"Afraid not. This is one of those one time only quests and the reward is worth it."

"Well if you insist." Leafa replied in defeat.

Kirito directed them to the weapons shop first. "We need better armor and to get rid of any of the unusable by us items that we've accumulated."

The two girls followed silently as Kirito emptied his items slot as there wasn't anything of use to him in there before buying a brown leather half coat. "Because we're speed types heavy metal armor won't work for us so at this stage the only thing we can use is the leather based armor." Following this line of thinking Leafa and Silica followed Kirito's lead. Leafa purchased a hunter green leather half coat. While Silica purchased a red leather half coat.

"What about these swords?" Silica asked. "Their attack power is higher than our starting equipment."

"It is but the bronze weapons don't have as high of a durability as your starter so don't bother." Kirito said as he handed his sword to the man behind the counter. "However you can increase their attack power by letting the weapon shop NPC perform maintenance on them."

Next the trio entered into the tool shop and emptied out their col purchasing as many antidotes and potions as they could.

Next the two girls followed Kirito to one of the two houses behind the weapons shop and tool shop that was across from the good sized inn, ignoring the other ten or so houses down the street.

Coming to the door, Leafa and Silica watched an NPC that could be nothing else but a housewife stir a boiling pot on the stove. As if sensing us she turned and talked while looking at Kirito.

"Good evening, journeying swordsman. You and your companions must be tired, I wish I could offer you some food, but I do not have any at the moment. All I can give is a single cup of water."

Without missing a beat Kirito answered. "That will be fine."

The NPC poured water into some old-looking cups from a water jug, and set them down on the table before us with a clunk. Silica sat on the chair tiredly as we drank the water greedily.

With a slight smile, the missus turned back towards the pot. Despite something simmering, not giving any food, was meant to be a hint. Upon waiting further the steady sound of a child's coughing could soon be heard from the other side of the door to the next room. The missus's shoulders appeared to have fallen with despair. After having waited for another few seconds a golden question mark finally lit up above the lady's head. The sign of a quest's activation. Kirito called out without a moment's delay.

"Is something troubling you?"

It was one of many possible phrases, of those used to accept quests from NPCs. Softly turning to face us, the ? mark atop the missus's head blinked constantly.

"Actually, journeying swordsman, my daughter."

And her daughter was stricken with a severe illness that was completely unfazed even when given medicine from the market, this was inside the pot, and there was no other way to cure her daughter aside from making her drink medicine gotten from the ovules of predatory plants inhabiting the forest further to the west. The problem being that plants of that particular type were extremely dangerous. On top of that, those which actually bloom were rarely seen resulting in her complete inability to obtain any hence if only a swordsman was able fetch it in her stead, to whom she will gladly offer a long sword handed down in her family along with a few other family heirlooms as an expression of gratitude. Which was the general synopsis of the missus's speech that she gave while gesturing as the trio listened on patiently. The quest would not progress if not heard to the end that and Leafa and Silica were already in tears listening to the sporadic dry coughs of her daughter during her story. The missus finally closed her mouth and the quest acceptance panel appeared in front of the trio. "Please leave it to us!" Kirito said as they made their way out of the house.

"That poor girl." Silica said tears still streaming down her face as they left the village.

"It's ok they're just NPCs it's not like they're going to die." Kirito said off handedly.

"Oh yes the great gamer maybe if you spent more time with your family you wouldn't be so cold!" Leafa yelled as they entered the forest. "Now aren't you glad you listened to me about forming a party?"

"Well I didn't believe you to begin with but I remember that the only thing you got from that quest in the beta was a long sword."

Leafa explained what she had attempted to earlier. "Yes well when mom ordered my copy they told her that because you made it farther than anybody else that you would have the reward that the guild you and I became a part of would have certain additional benefits."

"I see, it's circumstantial. Specifically with you and me Sugu." Kirito said smiling before commenting to the youngest. "Well Silica it appears that means that you're in good company."

"Yeah." Silica answered with a blush.

Kirito stopped short causing the other two to stop. "Alright before we get to much further we have one more thing to take care of." Kirito said as he opened his main menu the other two following suite. "If you go to your skill slots you'll notice that you have one empty. The first is for your weapon. For the second you have the choice of Searching or Hiding. At this time we need to choose searching."

"But wouldn't hiding help us against monsters?" Silica asked raising her hand.

"You don't have to raise your hand this isn't school." Kirito said.

"Oh, okay." Silica said looking sheepish.

Ignoring this Kirito explained. "And no our targets don't have eyes so hiding is useless. Besides the searching skill will be a great help down the road as it allows you to see things that would normally get you killed."

"Ok data is logged for future reference." Leafa said as she and Silica filled their skill slots.

"Alright now activate it and I'll show you something helpful. And kind of cool." The girls did as they were told.

"Whoa I can see just like it's daylight." Leafa said impressed.

"And the higher proficiency it is the greater distance you can see as well as being able to find things that are hidden." Kirito answered smiling at the two in front of him acting like kids in a candy store. "Now see that cursor over there?" Kirito asked as Leafa and Silica nodded that they did. "As you can see it's orange in color. That means that we could defeat it with one person. The redder it is the stronger it is compared to you, the whiter it is the weaker. Deep red almost black means that it's too strong and it's almost guaranteed you'd die if you fought them. And FYI that cursor over there is one of our targets. You can tell by its yellow border meaning that it's for our quest."

"Then let's go already." Leafa said impatiently only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder by Kirito.

"That's a Little Nepent there is a specific way you have to kill them. Allow me to demonstrate." Kirito said as he approached the hidden enemy.

On its lower body that brings the Nepenthes species to mind, countless roots were writhing about as it used them to move. Vines, with pointed leaves attached, twined about at its side and it had a mouth for consumption of prey close to where its head should be, dribbling a viscous liquid as it snapped open and shut.

"A miss." Kirito muttered softly. "Occasionally, one with a large flower blooming atop its mouth will appear. The key item needed for our quest, Little Nepent's Ovule, drops from a Nepent with that flower attached. And the rate of one with the flower appearing is likely less than one percent. However even though it's not the one we're looking for we get much needed exp anyways. Though at a higher rate than the one with the flower the type of Nepent with a round fruit attached might appear. That fruit is a trap if the fruit is broken it'll let out fumes with an unpleasant smell. The fumes possess neither poison nor corrosive properties, but it has the extremely troublesome special trait of calling together its fellow Nepents from the surroundings. Not many would be called if the population rate of the area is running low, but with the current circumstances, an overwhelming number would gather together and attack." Kirito stated as he looked it over confirming the lack of the fruit on the enemy he pulled out the sword sheathed on his back. The Nepent noticed them at the same time, raising its two vines up high threateningly. "The attack patterns for this mob are to use the pointed edge of its ivy to slash and stab, like a dagger, and expelling corrosive fluids from its mouth. It has more variety compared to the blue wild boar that merely charge recklessly. But as it does not use sword skills it 's easier than semi-human mobs such as Kobolds and Goblins. And most importantly its ability leans a fair amount towards the offensive side with its defense weak. Even in the beta I actually liked these sorts of monsters. After all as long as you don't receive any of the attacks it is possible to take down several of them within a short time."

Stopping his lecture as he dodged the Nepents attacks he attacked the stalk that attached the pitcher to the base with a sword skill destroying the Nepent. "Now let's carry on we have valuable exp to gather."

"Right." Leafa called happily as she drew her curved one handed sword. Silica nodded drawing what passed as a long dagger. A half hour passed with a few close calls and over 120 Nepents destroyed without finding their objective. "Are you serious? This is getting tiring." Leafa said after killing her most recent opponent.

"Just bear with it there's nothing more to do till we're finished!" Kirito called from where he was in the trees. Not a minute later he saw a Nepent which had a flower that had yet to turn into a fruit. Seeing this he ran over and destroyed it acquiring the necessary quest item. "I've got it. Let's get out of here."

"Yay!" Silica called as the level screen showed up in front of her showing that she was now a level six.

"Alright back to town." Kirito said as he looked at his sword. "These have about had it anyways."

Leafa looked at her sword that looked like something that had been allowed to weather the elements for some time and started laughing nervously. They made it back to Horunka without too much trouble.

According to the system clock it was almost nine o'clock and the the NPCs had yet to change over to their night time patterns. There were other players gathering outside of the inn Kirito ignored them and headed straight for the house they got their quest from. Striking the knocker for courtesy's sake he opened the door the missus turned around with something simmering on the stove like before. Floating above her head was the golden ! That denoted a quest in progress.

Stepping up to her Kirito took out a sphere that faintly shown a light green from inside the pouch at his waist, the Little Nepent's Ovule, and handed it over. The missus's face lit up looking as though she was twenty years younger in an instant and accepted the ovule. As she babbled on with words of gratitude the quest log in front of us updated. This left Kirito confused because the last times he played he could've sworn that he had received the quest item by now.

Gently putting the ovule into the pot the missus, who now appears to be a young wife, stood there a minute or two letting the pot simmer before she took out a wooden cup from the shelves and filled it with the pot's contents using a ladle. Holding the steaming cup with both hands with great care. Kirito stood up without any real reason and followed behind the wife. The NPC that opened the door stepped towards a dimly lit room. "If I'm not mistaken during the βeta period when I tried to open this door myself it was locked by the system." Kirito stated as he followed the NPC through the door with Leafa and Silica following close behind.

Within was a small bedroom. It was furnished with a dresser by the wall and a bed by the window, along with a single small chair next to an equally small table. And lying on the bed was a girl who looked to be seven or eight years of age. The paleness on her face was apparent even under the moonlight. Her neck was thin with the shoulders peeking out from beneath the sheets also being bony.

Upon noticing her mother the girl lifted her eyelids slightly and next she looked at the trio. Kirito and the two girls stood stock still with that thought those lips lacking in color formed into a faint smile. The mother reached out with her right hand propping up the girl's back. That instant the girl's body bent over gripped by a coughing fit. Those light brown braids shook weakly over the back covered in a white negligee.

Kirito checked the color cursor displayed near the girl once more. The NPC tag was unmistakably attached to it. Her name was Agatha. Leafa and Silica where in tears by now seeing what was in front of them.

While stroking Agatha's back gently with her right hand the mother sat down on the chair by the side and spoke.

"Agatha. The travelers here got some medicine for you from the forest. If you drink this you'll get better for sure." And she made the girl take a hold of the cup that her left hand held.

"Okay." Agatha nodded with a cute voice, and holding on to the cup with her small hands, she gulped it down. As Agatha lowered the cup it appeared that a slight tinge of red returned to her cheeks.

Returning the now empty cup to her mother, Agatha turned her gaze to Kirito as he was frozen on that spot and grinned. Her lips moved her somewhat stuttering words flowed out like demure jewels.

"Thank you, onii-chan."

Kirito was unable to give an answer as his eyes bugged out as his voice made a strangled cry of surprise causing him to see someone else's face.

 **Kirito flashback**

In the far off past, it felt like something like this had happened. My sister... Suguha caught a cold, and had to stay in bed. My father was appointed overseas as always and my mother was unable to cancel a trip that she had to make to the company she worked for, hence I was in charge of nursing her for a mere two hours. That was during elementary school. Just which grade was it in? Honestly I did think of it as a little bothersome but I didn't leave her alone to go play and wiped down Suguha's sweat changing the washcloth on her forehead. When I did that Suguha suddenly said that she wanted to drink some ginger tea.

I had reluctantly called my mother and asked for the recipe. It just needed ginger extract and honey to be dissolved in hot water. A procedure more simple even than cooking in Aincrad if done carelessly, but to me who had never even dabbled in cooking it was extremely difficult. After carrying the ginger tea made while getting my own fingers grated when I used the grater, to Suguha's bedside that girl who's usually full of spiteful language, looked up to me with a meek face that had a grateful smile on it.

 **Flashback end**

Without any warning Kirito suddenly collapsed as his legs gave out with both hands landing on Agatha's bed. He gripped the white sheets tight as he began sobbing.

"What's the matter onii-chan?" Hearing that voice a soft palm nervously touched Kirito's cheek. That hand soon started stroking his hair awkwardly. Over and over again. Until he stopped crying that small hand never stopped moving. Leafa and Silica for their part couldn't stop crying either as they held each other for support and watched what was occurring in front of them.

While this was going on the mother set a few items out on the table. First a long sword in a red scabbard known as the Anneal Sword next was a single edged curved long sword known as a Scimitar and lastly was an eighteen inch long dagger known as the Assassin's blade. "Thank you again for all of your help." The mother said when Kirito stood up wiping his eyes. With that the quest log window showed that the quest was now complete showing the tally of the exp and Col they earned along with the extra items they received on top of the new weapons.

Though it was unnecessary Kirito bade the mother and Agatha goodbye as they tried to leave.

The NPC on the other hand insisted that they stay the night as part of the repayment for helping her daughter.

After caving in and settling in for the night Kirito stood at the window looking out toward the sky. "Sugu. I mean Leafa, Silica I think I understand why Kayaba made this world." Kirito began looking up at the virtual stars shown above. "He wanted to make an alternate world that wasn't just played but lived."

The pair of girls came over to the window and following his gaze gasped. "Amazing." The pair said in sync as they took in the realism that was over their heads.

"Yes it is." Kirito answered smiling.

OOooOOooOO


	3. Chapter 3

The Last One Standing

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

Ch 3

It had been a month after the start of the death game known as Sword Art Online and the boss for the first floor had yet to be found unfortunately almost 2000 people had died trying to get this far.

But for Kirito and his two party members their day started just like any other day for the last few weeks. Go to the dungeon tower, fight monsters, map the dungeon. Go to the farmhouse they were renting out and sleep. Wake up and do it over again.

"I'm bored." Leafa complained as they walked through the fifth level of the twenty level dungeon. "Can't we take a quest for some variety here?" Leafa asked as they trudged toward the limit of the currently mapped sections.

"We could if you didn't want to speed up getting to the next floor." Kirito answered before asking. "Besides if we don't do it who will?"

"Still we could have some variety." Leafa shot back pouting while Silica had a nervous grimace on her face.

The two girls stopped when Kirito suddenly stopped. Putting his hand up asking for silence. "It appears that we're about to come up on a solo player." Kirito said as he began walking forward again following the sound of combat.

Turning the corner Kirito found an interesting sight as he watched a player in a brown cloak using a rapier as they fought a mob group. After the mobs were defeated the player staggered a little as the rapier shattered before another materialized after the menu was opened.

Rushing over quietly Leafa and Silica left Kirito standing there confused as they caught the other player as they fully collapsed.

"It appears that she's fine. Just completely exhausted." Leafa said as she pulled back the hood revealing that the facial features did indeed appear to be that of a girl.

OOooOO

The first thing I noticed as I slowly came to after fainting was that I was surprisingly alive, on top of that I felt warm.

"Nice to see you're back among the living." A male voice stated causing me to instantly sit up in surprise.

OOooOO

The three other occupants of the campsite watched with interest as the girl came to and found that she was in a sleeping bag. After sitting up she immediately flopped down hiding her face in embarrassment.

"You know it's not safe for you to be out here by yourself." Kirito intoned with a tinge of worry.

"Why would you care?" The girl said as she looked away. "Everyone is going to die in this death game so I might as well go as myself and on my terms."

"I can't let you do that." Kirito said causing the female player's head to snap up in surprise followed by a look of disdain. "If I knowingly let you kill yourself without offering my assistance and expertise. I'd be breaking the promise I made to my sister and young friend behind me." He paused to let the declaration sink in as she took notice of the two girls that appeared to be cooking over a campfire. "I will beat this game and save everyone that has the sense and ability to stay alive till the end." Kirito stated his eyes burning with the truth of his declaration.

"Thanks for saving me back there and my names Asuna." The girl said after letting what he said sink in.

"Kirito and the two behind me are Leafa and Silica." Kirito replied somewhat relieved. Asuna looked behind him as the other two acknowledged her before continuing with their preparations. "If you wish I can show you the ins and outs of this reality." He continued to her confused but hopeful face.

The four of them spent three days wandering the dungeon and the fields outside as Kirito instructed Asuna in the important details of the game and the knowledge to assist with staying alive. At the end of the third day they got a game wide message requesting all players that were clearing the dungeons to come to the coliseum that was in the closest town to the dungeon for a meeting.

OOooOO

"Ok people now that all of the stragglers have shown up let's get this meeting started." A player with full plate armor said standing where everybody that was seated could see him. Kirito sat there with a bored look on his face. Leafa sat next to him with an identical expression. While Silica and Asuna looked on all ears. "Anyways I'd like to thank everyone for coming my name Diabel and in this game the job I picked is knight." the blue haired man now known as Diabel said hitting his chest with his fist.

This earned a laugh from the crowd. "Dude you know that this game has no job system." Someone in the audience stated jokingly.

"Ok now that that is out of the way I'd like to say why I've called this meeting." Diabel said with a serious look on his face. "Our party found the boss room. That said we need to defeat the boss and make it to floor two. After that is accomplished we need to tell everyone at the town of beginnings that beating the game isn't some fantasy." Kirito perked up hearing the boss room had been found. "It's our obligation as the most capable players to encourage those less fortunate. Does everyone agree?" Most everyone in the crowd began clapping when he said this. "Ok glad to hear that everyone agrees. Now onto how to beat the boss. To begin with we'll team into groups of six. As this is the maximum allowed group size until the guild feature is unlocked." Diabel instructed. "A typical party doesn't stand a chance against a floor boss. We'll need a raid group made up of multiple parties."

Kirito looked around absently because he had everyone that he was willing to have in his party seeing as there weren't any lone players.

"Alright now that everyone is teamed up." Diabel began before he was interrupted.

"Hold on a blasted minute." An irritating voice called running into the amphitheater. "My name is Kibaou. Got that? Before we take on the boss I want to get something off my chest." The orange haired player said before turning to the crowd. "We all know about the 2000 players that have died so far. Right? Some of y'all need to apologize to them right now."

"Kibaou it's clear to me whom you're referring to." Diabel began. "It's the beta-testers right?"

"Who else do you think I'm talking about?" Kibaou asked angrily. "The day this stupid game began they left us normal players behind and took all of the prime quest and mob spots to level up. They've been the only ones getting stronger in here this whole time, they've ignored us like we're yesterday's garbage." Kibaou said before growling. "I bet there's some of them here. I dare ya to show your faces. We should make them give up their ill gotten money along with their items in recompense. They can't expect us normal players to trust them when they can't trust us."

"Of all the nerve." Silica began beginning to stand up but was stopped by Kirito placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Can I say something?" A large dark skinned man asked as he stood and walked down to stand in front of Kibaou who stared up at the face of a hulking man that easily topped six foot. "My names Agil. Kibaou right? Just making sure I understood correctly. You're saying that the beta-testers should be blamed for the rookies deaths because they didn't help them. Sound about right?"

"Yeah that's right." Kibaou said trying and failing to stare the man down.

Reaching into the pouch on his belt Agil pulled out a little brown book. "The item stores hand these out for free. It's a guide book. You got one right?"

"Of course I got one. What about it?" Kibaou asked angrily.

"You want to know who's handing these out?" Agil asked unfazed. "It's the beta-testers."

Everyone in the audience gasped at this while Kirito nodded. Even if he didn't hand them out himself he had submitted some of the content. Kibaou himself looked like he was ready to try and knock some heads in.

"Listen up everyone had equal access to this information." Agil called as he stowed his guide book. "Even so lots of players still died some of them beta-testers. Like it says across the bottom of most of the pages. Discrepancies have been noticed between the beta-test and this death game. I don't wish to point fingers at anybody. I'm here because I want to learn from those deaths to increase our chances of survival and escape this game."

Kibaou reluctantly conceded and went to sit down Agil right behind him.

"Ok now that that's settled." Diabel began opening up his own guide book. "If everyone is in agreement I'd like to continue this meeting." Receiving nods of affirmation Diabel continued. "For info on the boss it's all in here. The latest issue of the guide book you've just heard about. According to the book the boss is Illfang the Kobold Lord. Furthermore he'll be surrounded by his minions the Ruin Kobold Sentinels. Illfang carries an axe and a buckler. He has four health bars. When the last one turns red his attack pattern changes and he switches to curved sword called a Talwar. That'll be all. Money from the fight will be split equally EXP goes to whomever earns it along with the item drops. Any objections?" Hearing none Diabel continued. "Good then we'll meet tomorrow at ten. Meeting adjourned people." With that everyone cleared out to prepare for the raid.

Kirito immediately left after that the three girls close behind. Diabel noted their departure while he talking with a few of the players that stayed.

That night most everyone was in high spirits as they got to know each other better. Some distance away just outside of town in fact Kirito was sitting in a chair in the rooms they had rented in a farm house. His contemplations of the next day were interrupted by a knock on the door. Walking to the door he opened it and a short cloaked figure scurried in.

The person in question threw her hood back revealing someone with an almost mouse like face the effect only heightened by the whisker like marks on her cheeks. "You know in some countries people have been killed for less, right Argo?"

"Are you threatening your guaranteed source of information Kirito?" Argo asked with an almost dangerous look on her face.

"Nope just pointing something out." Kirito answered a neutral look on his face.

"Geez you're too serious you know that?"

"I have to be. There are people relying on me."

"Well sooorrrry no need to get offended." Argo said in a huff before heading to the only other closed door in the room. "I'm going to join the others in the bath."

"Be my guest." Kirito said as he lay down on the couch listening to the four girls getting to know each other.

OOooOO

"Ok everyone just so we're clear you all understand the plan?" Diabel asked standing in front of the boss room. Taking their silence as a yes he finished. "Then there's only one thing left to say. Don't die and let's win." With that he opened the door and they entered the boss room. When they did Illfang and his minions appeared and the battle began.

Having split into groups the groups trade out for each of the health bars between Illfang and his sentinels.

"Alright switch." Kirito called to Asuna who hit the sentinel with a sword skill as Kirito stood admiring Asuna's fighting when he had thought she was just a newbie. ' _She's fast I can't even see the tip of her sword._ '

"Kirito you can eyeball people later." Leafa called as she was switching out with Asuna.

"Right." Kirito called as he parried a blow from one of the other sentinels. This went on for the better part of an hour till he paused to look when he heard Illfang's roar change signifying that its HP was in the red.

"Everyone stand back I've got this." Diabel called as he ran toward the front of the group.

Prepping the last sentinel for his party to take it out Kirito passed again hearing this thinking. ' _I thought the plan was for the group to surround it?_ ' As he thought this he caught the look on Diabel's face which made him take note of the situation since Silica just destroyed their target. As Diabel set up a sword skill Illfang pulled out a different weapon than everyone was expecting causing Kirito to gasp. ' _That's not a Talwar that's a Nodachi.'_ "Wait stop it's not going to work get out of there." Kirito called frantically though only one player heeded him.

Illfang began bouncing around the room before it struck Diabel throwing him back behind the crowd before the monster leapt and landed with the group of players.

"Leafa, Silica stay out of its way." Kirito called as he ran up to Diabel.

"Easier said than done Onii-chan." Leafa called as they attempted to stay out of line of sight.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He asked as he knelt beside the downed player taking out a potion.

Diabel stopped him before he was able to give it to him. "You know. You're a beta-tester as well." Diabel said weekly.

Realization dawned on Kirito before he continued. "You were after the last attack bonus. The rare item. You're just like me a beta-tester."

Diabel smiled at this as he pleaded. "Please you must defeat the boss and save everyone." Grimacing Diabel began glowing before he broke into polygons leaving everyone in the room in shock momentarily.

' _When this death game started I only thought about how I and Suguha were going to survive, but you weren't like that. You never abandoned the other players,_ _you brought them together, and you fought brilliantly you tried to accomplish something I couldn't_.' Kirito thought to himself as he stood gripping his sword tighter.

"I'll go to." Asuna said standing beside him.

"That's fine." He answered not taking his eyes off of Illfang as they took off running the length of the room to where Illfang was. "We'll hit him just like we did the minions."

"You got it." Asuna answered beside him falling behind as they reached Illfang.

Yelling Kirito charged a sword skill as they reached Illfang successfully putting the Kobold lord off balance. "Switch!" he called as he fell back.

Asuna charged up a sword skill to hit the bass when it suddenly regained balance and prepared to cut her in two.

"Asuna." Kirito called causing her to bring her head up and see the incoming sword and barely dodging it at the cost of her cloak. Crying out in determination she completed her sword skill hitting Illfang.

Everyone in the room stopped where they were in shock at the beautiful girl that was in front of them with the polygons of her cloak sparkling around her as they faded.

"He's coming back!" Kirito called rushing forward as Illfang had recovered and charged again. He knocked the sword out of the way giving Asuna an opening for another jab which she took.

The next combo failed because Illfang feinted giving it an opportunity to cut Kirito across the chest throwing him back into Asuna as his HP fell to about the halfway point. Asuna looked up gasping as Illfang stood over them prepared to give the finishing blow, but was saved when Agil used his axe to stop the swords decent knocking it away from the pair as the rest of the group ran forward.

"We can hold this bad boy off till you get your health back up." Agil said before running over to assist the other players.

"You got it." Kirito said as Leafa and Silica ran up to him to give him a few healing potions.

The other group was able to hold the boss off for a few seconds before he knocked them back with one blow and leapt into the air to take out the downed players. "Watch out!" Kirito called as he charged up a sword skill as he ran to intercept Illfang. "You're going down!" Kirito yelled a he cut Illfang across the belly sending it crashing to the ground. "Come on Asuna help me beat this sucker! One last attack!" Kirito called as he landed and took for the currently owned boss.

"You got it!" Asuna called as she ran up even with Kirito as they charged the recovering boss. Kirito knocked the sword out of the way as Asuna hit Illfang causing it to lose its grip on its sword followed by Kirito giving two quick slashes. The last taking off Illfang's head causing it to lose the last of its HP and break into polygons as a Congratulations appeared with a fanfare of music. Everyone cheered at this because the first floor boss was defeated.

There was a window in front of everybody showing the item drops, exp, and col they earned. Kirito's told him that he had earned the last attack bonus. The bonus item being the coat of midnight.

"Good job Onii-chan!" Leafa called as she threw herself at Kirito.

"That was some fine swordsmanship." Agil said as he walked up. "Congratulations today's victory is all thanks to you.

"No it isn't." Kirito said though it was lost as everyone else began cheering. Making Kirito start to look uncomfortable.

"Stop cheering!" Kibaou called out angrily causing the others to quit and look toward him. "Why did you do it? Huh? Why did you let Diabel die?!"

"Let him die?" Kirito asked confused.

"That's what I said." Kibaou said from where he was sitting at the other end of the room. "Come clean you knew the technique the boss was going to use. You could have told us and Diabel wouldn't have had to die!"

"I know why he knew he used to be a beta-tester!" Someone else called pointing at Kirito. "That's how he knew the bosses attack patterns. He knew and he kept it from us."

' _This is bad at this rate._ ' Kirito thought before thinking about what he had basically promised to Diabel and sighed heavily.

"Listen here buddy!" Silica said loudly from where she was standing close to Kirito. "Anyone with some knowledge of history would know that the sword he was using wasn't a Talwar. So it wasn't his fault."

"Yes please calm down." Agil said trying to placate the crowd but he was interrupted by somewhat maniacal laughter coming from Kirito as Leafa backed away to give him room.

"So you guys think I used to be a beta-tester?" Kirito said quietly though the room allowed to carry to everyone. "It's not cool to put me in the same class as those newbs."

"What'd you say?!" Kibaou asked defensively.

"You heard me most of the 1000 people that scored a slot in SAO's beta were rookies. They didn't even know how to level up. Even you guys are leagues ahead of them."

Kibaou looked shocked not believing what he was hearing along with everyone else in the room. Leafa though knowing her brother had an idea what was going on and had the sense to stay out of it.

"As for me? Well you could say I'm in a class of my own. During the beta I made it to floors Higher than any of the other testers. That's a fact. I knew about the boss because I fought tons of monsters with way more sword skills on higher floors." As he was speaking Kirito had stood and walked towards Kibaou and at this point was standing in front of him with a cold look in his eyes. "I know other things too more than any info broker."

"What the hell?" Kibaou asked looking scared now. "If that's true than you're worse than a tester, you're a damn cheater." Most of the rest of the group called out in agreement at this.

"He's a beta-tester and a cheater! He's a Beater!" Someone in the crowd called out.

"A beater huh? I like it." Kirito said with a smug look on his face as he opened his menu screen. "Ok you can call me a beater. Just make sure you don't confuse me with those beta-testers anymore." With that he pushed the button to equip and materialize object causing a black trench coat, the Coat of Midnight, to appear giving him the look of someone you didn't wish to mess with. Giving a pointed look at Kibaou he turned and walked toward the stairs for the next floor Leafa and Silica following him.

Asuna stood looking between the groups for a minute before running to catch up to Kirito.

Kirito was at the top of the stairs before Asuna caught up to them. "You can cancel your part of our party if you want." He offered looking down the stairs at her.

"Why would I do that?" Asuna asked looking slightly concerned.

"Because of what happened back there if you wanted to join a guild later it could pose problems." Kirito answered.

"That is my problem." Asuna answered with a smirk. Fully relenting to his plight Kirito turned and opened the doors heading to the second floor. After which the four silently walked through the gates to the second floor.

"I hope that we can get along." Leafa said smiling as she spoke quietly as they disappeared out of sight.

OOooOOooOO

This is the first of two chapters that'll be uploaded today.


	4. Chapter 4

The Last One Standing

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

Ch 4

After the second floor had been opened the players that helped to clear the first floor dungeon cleared the second floor. The remainder of the players began to realize that if you were a high enough level it was possible to clear the game. Two months after the death game began one particular player was desperate for another weapon that was to her liking. In the middle of the safe zone on the fifth floor Asuna was looking for a suitable rapier to replace her current one that was at the limit of its usefulness when she saw a brown haired girl wearing the leather clothes trademark of a blacksmith. "Welcome to Lisbeth's blacksmith shop if you're looking for the best weapons in Aincrad you've come to the right place."

"Are you really that good?" Asuna asked skeptically.

"Bring me with you and we'll get the materials needed to make a weapon that'll knock your socks off." Lisbeth declared brandishing her mace. "That and there is a certain quest string that I want to do that requires a party of two or more.

"Is it a good idea to leave your store?" Asuna asked cautiously after thinking a minute.

"Don't worry about it I can store this stuff and take it with me. I'm mobile." Lisbeth answered with a grin.

"Ok then let's go." Asuna said slowly holding her hands up in surrender.

Three days later they finished tracking down the materials and completed Lisbeth's string of quests.

"Seriously why would you need to make hair dye in this game?" Asuna asked looking at the bottle with a pink fluid in it. "And why did we have to go on that long quest in the first place?"

"Because it looked fun." Lisbeth answered with a giggle. "So do you think we should sell it?"

"Hmm. Actually pink would look good on you." Asuna answered looking at her new friend. "And you really need to change your clothes, those stiff leathers don't suit you."

"You really think so?" Lisbeth asked fingering her hair before shrugging. "Ok. I'll see if I can't find something more suitable for drawing customers." Then she took the vial from Asuna and uncorked it. "Well down the hatch." She said before emptying the bottle in one gulp. "Tastes like Pepto-Bismol." She said smacking her lips.

"You're crazy." Asuna said looking flabbergasted at the other girl.

"Nope I'm insane." Lisbeth said giving her a victory sign. "Taking logic and turning it on its head daily."

"Ok can you please set up shop and forge me a rapier then I'll see if your bragging means anything." Asuna pleaded, as she massaged her temples, wanting to finish this before meeting up with her guild.

"Ok ok hold your horses." Lisbeth said materializing her merchants rug and rolling it out. A few minutes later Lisbeth was hammering away with a look of concentration on her face. After hammering the blade the correct number of times a bright light began to glow as the ingot lengthened and grew into a rapier.

When the rapier finished forming something else broke. "Why. Why oh why." Lisbeth said almost in tears as she banged her head on the anvil. "IRL I can make my own tools. In here I have to buy all my tools. There isn't a skill to forge them."

Asuna looked up from admiring her new sword and gave Lisbeth a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a hobbyist blacksmith IRL. All I need is a good anvil and a sledgehammer and I can make all other necessary tools."

"What was that that broke?" Asuna asked curiosity peaked.

"A set of tongs the easiest tool to make if I was able." Lisbeth stated drying her eyes before sighing. "Looks like I'll have to find a shop on this floor with smithing tools."

"Well I'm sorry for your loss." Asuna said confused.

"Well thank you for listening to my ranting I need to go stock up on tools." Lisbeth said as she rolled up her mat and headed for the nearest NPC shop with the tools of her trade.

OOooOO

Kirito sat down heavily on the couch in the living room of his guilds tree house on the fourth floor. He had to laugh at their guild name 'The Collective' the three girls shot down his idea's so he was saddled with that guild name as that was what his other guild mates agreed on. "Did you find a decent replacement?" He asked the only other occupant in the room as she walked in."

"I'm satisfied anyways." Asuna answered going into the bathroom.

"Lock the door." Kirito called smiling as Asuna groaned indignantly. She definitely didn't want her bath time to become a communal gathering like on the first floor.

OOooOO

 **Somewhere on floor 10**

Silica was bored. Kirito for some reason had them taking a break on this floor when they could be on the front lines on floor 15. Sighing, Silica wandered through the forests glad that she was high enough level at thirty-two to not have to worry about the mobs.

Behind her she heard an uncertain mewling. She spun around and saw a little blue dragon mob behind her that seemed docile enough. She materialized a handful of nuts called 'dragon nuts'. The name sounded wrong when she picked it up as a drop at least Kirito said it did. But now she thought that she had figured out the reason for this item. The little dragon slowly moved closer before snatching a few nuts from her hand and withdrawing a little to eat its nuts before repeating the process a few more times till the dragon actually laid its head in Silica's hand cooing contentedly as Silica scratched its chin before picking it up and hugging it. "You remind me so much of my cat IRL. I think I'll name you Pina." Silica said as the dragon purred contentedly.

OOooOO

"What are you doing with that creature it could attack you at any time." Asuna said in agitation as Silica walked into the farmhouse they were renting the 2nd floor of.

"How can you say that?" Silica replied quietly holding Pina as his head was turned to look at Asuna with big shining eyes.

"Come on Asuna it's not like it'll be a problem. This little guy could prove to be useful." Kirito said as the dragon leaned into his hand savoring the attention.

"Fine do what you want just don't come crying to me when you have a problem." Asuna said throwing up her hands as she left.

"Don't worry she'll come around eventually." Kirito told Silica as Pina curled up on her head purring away.

OOooOO

 **Shortly after floor 23 was cleared**

"It's nice to finally meet the elusive Kirito." Lisbeth said as she put her hand out to shake his only for Kirito to bring her into a hug much to her surprise as he started shaking.

"I finally found you again." He whispered low enough that only she could hear and even then she wasn't sure he said anything then she felt moisture on her shoulder.

OOooOOooOO

Do I need an authors note? I really don't think so.

If you don't need one then just stop typing and post it already.

All right this the end of our newest chapter please review as you leave.


	5. Chapter 5

The Last One Standing

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

Ch 5

Midori Kirigaya was sitting in her living room in front of her blank tv with a flat box on the end table beside her. It had been eight months since the beginning of the death game and she had yet to fully convince herself to go through with it.

Like Kayaba told the players in the game there would be live streaming of the individual players broadcast from the servers of SAO. The VR section of the defense ministry discovered the video stream about three months ago but there was a catch. The catch was that the video format could only be viewed within the virtual world from a game that was run by the cardinal operating system that ran SAO. Today was the launch day of a new game for virtual reality called Alfhiem Online. Midori wanted to see how her children were doing but didn't want to be lost to the world that had claimed Kazuto and Suguha. She had to admit that Kayaba was brilliant with more than just programming because he had guaranteed that at least one more VRMMO would be created after what he had pulled.

"I might as well get this over with." Midori said in resignation as she spent a little time to set up the Amusphere that had been made with fail safes that weren't in the nervegear to prevent more victims like those in SAO. She didn't read the users guide at this time because she had already perused the entire book some days ago. "Link Start." She said as her perception of the outside world ceased. Whether she liked or not she wanted to know how her children were doing. She had already lost her husband in a plane crash a few months ago. She didn't want to lose Kazuto and Suguha as well or at least come closer to their deaths.

OOooOO

Agil stood looking on in amusement as he looked back and forth between the two verbal combatants.

"You went and broke another one of my swords, again?" An Irritated Lizbeth yelled standing in their guilds inopportune meeting place that was Agil's merchant shop on the 50th floor.

"I can't help it if there isn't a sword in existence in this game that can match the Elucidator." Kirito said calmly.

"Fine then. How about we get Argo in on this discussion to find out where we can find the strongest materials and I'll forge you a sword so strong that you'll want a second one to replace that black monstrosity.

"I can deal." Kirito said as he opened up his menu and sent a message off to Argo to come up to Agil's shop.

OOooOO

"Explain to me how I let you talk me into this?" Liz asked as she followed Kirito through the frozen wasteland that was the newly opened 55th floor holding the insulated cloak Kirito made sure she had around her body.

"Well according to Argo's information the material we're after is from the dragon field boss on this floor. That and you wouldn't hear of me leaving you behind." Kirito said before mumbling. "Front-line hopeful fanatic."

"I heard that." Liz yelled as she ran to keep up with him. ' _He acted like I was his long lost girlfriend_ _or something_ _when we met in the then guild hall on the 20_ _th_ _floor. What is up with this guy?_ _Although he is nice._ ' Liz thought as she gave Kirito a sidelong glance noticing the large crystals standing like so many trees. "It's beautiful." Liz said breathlessly earning a smile from Kirito that just as quickly vanished.

"Liz now would be a good time to get back." Kirito said as he reached to pull out Elucidator.

"But I can help." Liz protested holding her mace tighter.

"Do as I say." Kirito yelled looking back at her with a look that broached no argument.

Reluctantly Liz hid behind a stand of crystals as a roar was heard.

' _Is he insane? He's going to fight the dragon by himself. I know that I'm insane but this_ _is_ _just go_ _ing_ _to_ _o_ _far._ ' Liz thought as she watched the dragon fly up above the crystal forest and prepared a breath attack that it unleashed on Kirito causing Liz to cry out in fear.

"Just who is he?" Liz said to herself as the snow that was kicked up dispersed revealing Kirito standing unscathed.

Kirito jumped into the air as the dragon charged him landing on its arm and running up the arm he hacked off the arm falling back to the ground.

"Hey quit playing around and kill it already." Liz called irritated as she left cover.

Hearing her break cover Kirito turned with a look of horror on his face as he yelled. "Don't come out yet."

"Huh?" Lizbeth asked confused before she heard the dragon roar and watched a wall of ice headed her way causing her to freeze in shock and fear because she hadn't expected to draw agro.

The wall of ice pushed Liz back a good hundred plus feet. She felt relief as the breath attack fizzled out. Then she realized that she was over a pit. ' _Oh crap_.' She thought as gravity took over and she started falling and screaming.

Without even thinking of the consequences Kirito abandoned his attack and launched himself off the edge of the pit. "I'm coming Liz." He yelled as he fell after praying that he would be able to catch her. Partway down he felt something somehow empower him allowing him to cover the distance between him and Liz. Grabbing a hold of her Kirito placed himself between her and the ground at the bottom of the pit. "I'll always protect you." He quietly said before they hit the ground.

OOooOO

Liz slowly regained consciousness after being knocked out during their landing. She looked around groggily mumbling. "I'm alive. I can't believe I'm alive." Unsteadily she stood and more or less fell on Kirito whom was still unconscious at her feet.

"Well it appears we made it." Kirito stated after awakening from Lizbeth landing on him causing her to go red with embarrassment.

OOooOO

Elsewhere in a little known corner of Alfhiem another pink haired girl sighed in relief that the two people she was watching survived.

OOooOO

The pair were laying on the bottom of the pit they found themselves in after Kirito made a few attempts to run up the wall but never making it passed halfway.

"You know Kirito you're something of an enigma." Liz said laughing as she looked toward the black haired youth. "Ever since I've met you you've shifted back and forth between being overly affectionate and at other times cold and calculating when it's unnecessary to be so. Almost like you're holding yourself back from something."

Kirito stared toward the rim of the pit for a few minutes. Liz was beginning to worry that he wasn't going to answer. "Before I can truly answer that I'm going to have to tell you a story."

OOooOO

A boy was excited the day a new game was being launched he had already played the beta of the game and had vowed to be the first to log in at the launch time. If he wasn't the first it was a close thing to hold that honor. He had been a loner for years so was reluctant to assist the newbie that had come up to him out of the blue. He caved relatively easy as he was beginning to feel somewhat lonely and wished to impart some of his knowledge. While they were practicing the newbie tried to log out and they discovered that the log out button was missing. Shortly after, a bell tolled followed by a forced teleport to the main square where the GM told everyone that they had to beat the game or die trying. After that the boy abandoned everyone in order to beat the game because he was misguided in his resolve.

Throughout the time it took to beat the game the boy made a few friends but inevitably they died leaving him feeling guilty and remorseful that they seemed to die because they associated with him. It was not all doom and gloom for him though as he made a few friends that managed to stay alive. One reoccurring person he met at the first floor boss fight, all the way till the end of the game was a girl. A girl that he thought he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. They even got along really well after the game was beaten and got married but not before various hardships tested their resolve. They persevered and lived happily not like in a fairy tale but they made due. Then their children started turning up dead because the GM's children wanted revenge, it ended up being more than the girl could take and she went on a rampage destroying everything they held dear. The boy had to put her in a coma to stop her, he loved her dearly making him unable to kill her. He contemplated suicide because almost everything that he held dear was gone, then he was given a chance that he couldn't pass up.

After Kirito finished speaking Liz was looking at him expectantly. "And who is this boy?"

"That boy was me." Kirito said as he looked over at her. "And I've relived this game five times now. What I told you is what occurred my first time through. I've married Asuna three times and I can't look at her without seeing our children. They all survived the third time, but the kids themselves were different every time so in three lifetimes I've had 13 children in total with Asuna."

Liz looked at him skeptically as he finished his little spiel and asked the obvious question. "If she's the one that you've married previously then why have you been treating me like a lost love interest and not her?"

"Because two of the times I married Asuna you were killed. The two times that she died I married you but you never survived long enough to allow us to have more than one kid. So you and the rest of the girls are my current project. And I have the feeling that this'll be my last go around." Kirito paused for a minute looking at Liz making her self-conscious. "Let me clarify something. The reason I'm choosing you over Asuna is because unlike Asuna whom while being a good companion didn't give the same support that you did. You didn't agree with some of my ideas but never told me outright that it was a fool's errand. In my long life I've learned that for there to be a truly successful marriage you have to support each other and be there for each other. You were that for me. So seeing as I already know you, you just have to get to know me. This may be inappropriate at the moment based on what I've told you but, will you marry me?"

Liz listened with rapt attention as Kirito explained himself at his last declaration tears started tracking down her face as she worked her way out of the sleeping bag. Throwing her arms around Kirito she answered. "Yes I'll marry you. I can get to know you in time." Liz answered excitedly as she kissed Kirito.

OOooOO

"I can see why I'm allowed to observe him." The pink haired woman said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Even with the world against him he's still willing to protect those close to him.

"Yes now you should be able to see why I couldn't let anything callous happen to him or anybody in this world." A girl that had the appearance of a librarian said as she pushed her glasses up her face. "Now we should get back to your training."

"Do we have to?" The pink haired girl whined but followed anyways.

OOooOO

Liz awoke the next morning with her head across Kirito's chest smiling as she hugged him closer not wanting to move. "You know Liz we're going to want to get up to get ready to get out of here." Kirito said the humor evident in his voice.

"Don't wanna." Liz mumbled as she pushed her head harder into his chest.

"No seriously, we need to get up before the dragon gets here." Kirito said somewhat urgently as he fought his way out of her grip.

Groggily Liz stood up as Kirito ran around picking everything up before rooting around in the snow for a few minutes. "Ahah." Kirito yelled triumphantly as he picked up what looked like an ingot and stored it before picking up a few more. As the Ingots dematerialized a roar was heard drawing Lizbeth's eyes to the top of the pit. "Crap, I thought I had more time!" Kirito yelled as he ran toward Liz picking her up as the dragon came down the shaft. "Here's our ride!" He yelled as he ran up the wall carrying her before jumping onto the back of the mob. The surprised mob flew back out of the pit with Kirito clinging to its back before jumping having to release Liz in the process.

After the surprise of being picked up so unexpectedly Liz's fear changed to relief and euphoria as they fell toward the ground. "Kirito I want to say thank you for telling me so I could understand you better." Lizbeth yelled with a smile.

"What? I can't hear you?" Kirito yelled over the wind.

"I said." Liz said before laughing and bringing Kirito into a hug. "Never mind." She amended as she kissed him. Kirito returned the kiss for a short time before breaking it and landing with Liz cradled in his arms.

OOooOO

Back at Lizbeth's shop on the 48th floor Lizbeth was humming as she waited for the ingot to heat up. Giggling a little bit she pulled out the hot ingot and started hitting it with her hammer. Kirito sat watching her thinking that her mood reminded him of his aunt cooking dinner for his uncle. He found it funny that Liz hadn't had this good of a mood this early on the last times he lived through this.

"And all done." Lizbeth said cheerily as a sword formed from the ingot before turning serious. "It's called Dark Repulsor a single handed sword that should be a match for Elucidator."

Kirito picked it up and gave it a few practice swings. "Well Liz I have this to say." Kirito said with a straight face before a grin split his face. "This sword feels better than its previous versions ever were." Liz was absolutely giddy at the praise. "It feels as though you forged not only your soul into it but also your love, something that didn't occur in the previous time lines." Hearing this Liz gave him physical proof of how she was beginning to feel about him.

OOooOOooOO

Oooh interesting Kirito is an old man now.

But that's just his soul and experiences that make him old. His body still that of a teenager.

I know that Chris, and just so my readers know flames will be used to cook dinner.

Squirrel sounds good about now.

Quiet you.


	6. Chapter 6

The Last One Standing

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

Ch 6

Midori spent that night in tears after hearing Kirito's explanations. Tears of regret and sadness wishing that she was able to do something to comfort him. But also tears of happiness because she was glad that he had someone that would stand by him regardless of what happened.

OOooOO

The 74th floor had just been opened and Kirito was feeling nostalgic. He decided that he was going to clear the dungeon on this floor he took his wife with him on this particular day much to her delight. He was also glad that he still found a certain creature on their way back to town one day though the reward was much larger than it had been previous runs. "Well Liz looks like we'll have enough of this S-class ingredient for our entire guild plus some."

"Is that what I think it is?" Liz asked in disbelief.

"If you're thinking that this is the rare and elusive ragout rabbit then yes it's what you think it is." Kirito said nonchalantly as Liz's eyes bugged out. "Well then who's hungry?" He asked happily as they hurried to town.

OOooOO

Said guild was hanging out at their second unofficial guild house. Even with how close they were they still had some friction between members. Which brings us to our current situation.

"And I said no!" Silica yelled at the look on Agil's face as they stood in his floor 50 shop.

"Come on Silica just because you use a dagger doesn't mean that you can't upgrade to a better weapon type to help your chances of survival." Agil said holding his hands up in defense.

"Just because you think I'm cute and all doesn't mean you have try and change everything about me." The brown haired girl with her hair in two pigtails as the cat ears that were on the sides of her head twitched irritably.

"Please calm down Silica." Kirito said as he walked in.

"Oh Kirito you're back." Silica said her mood turning cheery as she spun around to face Kirito as her ears stood up in anticipation. "Did you get me anything onii-chan?" Silica asked expectantly as she hugged the black swordsman while Pina curled up on his head.

"Well not you specifically." Kirito said scratching Silica's ears eliciting a purr from the poor girl.

This was the scene that Klein walked in on. "Hey Kirito I come here because you said you had something good to show me and I see you treating your youngest sister like a cat.

"But she is part cat at the moment so how is that wrong of me?" Kirito asked innocently much to Klein's consternation and everyone elses amusement.

"How can this be acceptable? It just isn't fair." Klein asked acting like he was in pain.

OOooOO

It was later that evening the entirety of the guild had convened within Agil's store and waited for the designated chef to cook up the feast. "So Kiri-bou can you tell me how you happened to find this rare ingredient?" Argo asked conversationally from one of the seats next to a window in Agil's upstairs room.

"I saw, I reacted, I captured item." Kirito answered in the same tone sitting across the room in the love seat with Liz laying her head on his shoulder giggling at his response.

Huffing Argo turned toward Silica. "Si-chan I'll keep asking till I get an answer I'm satisfied with. How is it that your avatar is part cat?"

"Nya?" Silica asked her ears twitching with her head tilted in confusion.

"Oh you're so cute." Argo said squealing as she brought Silica into a surprise hug.

Silica sighed as she put up with it because it kept her from having to divulge information a little longer.

OOooOO

Some time later the players sat around the table in the middle of Agil's apartment. Lizbeth sighed "That was good a unique flavor that's a cross between beaver tail and beef."

"How do you know that?" Silica asked curious.

"Well my father knew someone in America that was a trapper so I've eaten some strange things." Lisbeth answered before turning towards Agil. "Sorry for having to put up with us Agil."

"Don't sweat it we're all part of the same guild after all. Thank for thinking about little old me anyways." The gentle giant said waving her off.

"Agil since when did you join our guild?" Kirito asked surprised not having paid attention to Agil's cursor till now.

"During your last foray into the front lines." Agil answered. "I figured might as well seeing as y'all hide out at my place even though you own a house."

"Still it doesn't make it any less of a problem for us to invade your place like we do." Liz said as Agil waved her off telling her very insistently not to worry about it.

OOooOO

"Come on honey there's no reason to still be going on about it." Kirito said sighing because Liz was still fretting over the day before. The entire guild had gone into the 74th floor dungeon on this particular day breaking into groups of no less than two. Kirito being alone with Lisbeth for as Argo put it, more alone time, her comments mostly being ignored. The level 96 swordsman sighed as he listened to his wife's mumbling. He loved her he really did just sometimes he felt she needed to just let things go.

"Kirito look over there." Liz called bringing Kirito out of his musing over an hour later.

Looking at it Kirito asked. "Hey Liz remember what I told you in the dragon nest?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"I was unable to do anything meaningful the last four go arounds because I never told anyone but there will be unnecessary deaths in a couple hours if we don't defeat the boss shortly. Do you want our guild to do it?"

"How strong is this Boss?" Lizbeth asked after a minute in contemplation.

"I've more or less soloed this boss five times." Kirito answered solemnly as Liz's eyes bugged out at the admission.

"Y-y-yyooou soloed this boss?" Lizbeth stuttered in disbelief her armor clanking to match her shaking.

"Yes with between 5 to 50 HP left each time."

"Why would you do that, do you need to rub your ego that much?" Liz asked starting to anger.

"It was the only way that we were able to save the disabled players that got themselves trapped in the room because from here on out the boss rooms don't allow use of any crystals."

"I see." Liz said as she sent a guild wide message for everyone to convene at their location.

 **About an hour later**

"So you want us to challenge this boss all by our lonesome?" Argo asked in quiet disbelief before shouting. "Are you insane?!"

"No, because I know for a fact that I could take on The Gleam Eyes by myself." Kirito answered before he realized what he said. ' _Crap I gave away to_ _o_ _much._ '

"Oh so you know who this this boss is?" Argo asked as she walked up to the door and laid her hand on it. "That begs to question how? This door has yet to be open ever." She said with murder in her eyes.

Sighing in defeat Kirito's shoulders sagged. "I should go ahead and tell you then I've played this game before."

"But of course you're a Beta-tester like me." Argo shot back clearly miffed.

"No I've lived this before. I'm stuck in a causality loop." Kirito said with conviction.

"Oh sure Ground Hog day in real life very original." Argo said dismissively.

"The Army is headed up here at the moment with twenty-five men headed by Cobert. Does that match facts?" Kirito asked

"Yyyyeessssss." Argo answered slowly.

"No I haven't been looking through your messages nor have I been following you." Kirito said exasperated. The system apparently didn't want players standing outside the door without entering so the doors swung open of their own accord. "Even if y'all don't come with me I'm still going in." Kirito declared as he manipulated his menu a pale green crystal sheath materializing in an x across his back with Elucidator.

"How can you do that?" Agil asked. "You can't equip a weapon in your off hand, the damage it can inflict is halved."

"He can." Liz said with a smirk hefting her mace as she followed her husband. "With the right sword skill he can inflict three times the damage of two swords held by two people."

"Well if you can't beat em join em." Leafa said shrugging as she followed the couple.

Everyone stood behind Kirito as a row of torches lit around the room revealing a large blue creature with the head of a bighorn sheep the hind legs of an ox the torso and arms of a man and a cobra for a tail.

After the start up sequence was finished the demon brandished its sword that was as tall as it was with a roar that had blue flames erupting from its mouth and with that the battle was joined.

OOooOO

Klein at the moment was fighting through some monsters in the dungeon with his guild the Furinkazan headed for the point on the map where he saw Kirito's cursor on the map when he heard fighting and yelling ahead he and his companions ran to an open door and stopped gaping in shock.

Kirito had just called switch with Asuna as the rest of the guild backed off to Klein's surprise about as much of a surprise as the fact that Kirito was using two swords. Kirito took off in a flurry of movement that the boss couldn't keep up with. The monsters sword was thrust at him which he deflected appearing to break the sword skill chain but Kirito changed to a reverse grip and continued on. The monster went for an uppercut strike which Kirito blocked with Elucidator still held in a reverse grip using his other sword to finish the sword skill with a thrust. When the sword hit all movement stopped Klein was worried that Kirito was out of HP but then the monster dissolved into blue polygons. "It's over." Was heard echoing through the room as Kirito collapsed into a sitting position Lizbeth running up to him and using a healing crystal on him before giving him a hug.

"What the hell was that?!" Klein yelled surprising the members of the collective in front of him.

"Oh Klein you made it." Kirito said nonchalantly with a smile.

"Don't go changing the subject what did you do just now?" Klein asked indignantly.

"Well about six or so months ago I was going through my skill options and I found it, dual wielding." Kirito answered to gasp of shock from the Furinkazan.

"Dude are there prerequisites?" Klein asked excitedly.

"If I knew that I would have told somebody by now." Kirito answered with a smirk.

"Yeah I see that. But seriously you pretty much took a boss on by yourself." Klein said going through the info broker option on his menu.

"You can look all you want you're not going to find anything on it because there is none." Argo said.

"I see so the prerequisite was you being you then because you have a unique skill." Klein said happily as everyone else with him made exclamations of awe.

"Yeah he's great like that." Liz said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well we're going to go activate the gate. You want to come with?" Klein asked as he and his guild headed for the door to the next level.

"Nah go ahead. We'd like to stay out of the spotlight for a little longer." Kirito said dismissively.

"Well you know that it's not going to last forever." Klein mumbled as he left with a dry chuckle from Kirito.

OOooOOooOO

Have you been drinking recently?

No Chris I don't believe I have.

Interesting because that's the only way that I can think of that you've come up with some of this stuff.

Really? Well sorry to disappoint.

Fine carry on and please review before you click anything else.


	7. Chapter 7

The Last One Standing

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

Ch 7

It was pandemonium on the Internet not just in Japan but worldwide over the controversial defeat of the 74th floor boss because it was defeated not by a boss raid party but just one six-man party. Again not because it was just one party but more than half of the accrued damage was done by one person. Midori for one was happy that her children survived and after having watched them for over a year she could understand more so what made them tick. She was glad for that but it didn't help in that all she wanted was her family to be together again. At the moment though she had a meeting with someone else concerning the happenings within SAO.

OOooOO

Midori walked into a cafe that was fairly crowded which she appreciated because she didn't want to be alone with the people she was meeting. "I'm here to meet someone." Midori told the waitress that met her at the door.

"Your name?" The waitress asked looking at her pad.

"Kirigaya."

"Right this way ma'am." Midori followed her to a table that could have comfortably seated six but at present only had one occupant whom stood and bowed in greeting. Midori thought he stood about 180 cm tall not overly broad in build but based on the skin she could see, namely forearms and neck, he had a bit of muscle on him. His face while narrow was covered by a neatly trimmed but generous beard which had a hint of red within the dark brown showing foreign descent.

"Hello I'm Shinozaki Kohaku it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Returning the gesture Midori replied. "I'm Kirigaya Midori and the pleasure is mine."

"From what I was told by the JDF I was expecting at least one other person." Kohaku stated looking across the table at her.

"My husband is no longer with us so he was unable to make it." Midori answered levelly.

"My condolences." Kohaku replied slightly downcast. After they ordered Kohaku looked at her expectantly. "Shall we get down to why we called this meeting? Concerning your son and my daughter."

"Yes let's. Pleasantries are out of the way." Midori asked feeling uncomfortable.

"After watching their interactions over the last few months I've noticed that yes they've married in game." Kohaku stated. "I don't foresee them choosing otherwise after they get out. So I propose that we go ahead and make it official on the family registers."

"Well this is a surprise." Midori said shocked as she wasn't expecting that. "What does your wife have to say about this?"

At this Kohaku gained a look of melancholy. "I lost my dear sweet Yuki the day that little Rika was born."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." Midori said abashed.

"Don't worry about it you couldn't have known." Kohaku said off handedly as their orders arrived. "So has Kirito always used a sword?"

"He only took kendo from my father for a year. Needless to say he was a little heavy handed." Midori answered nervously.

"Really?" Kohaku asked surprised. "Because the way he uses those two swords of his without the system assist speaks of a master swordsman. Rare for one so young."

Midori took a bite to get out of answering that one seeing as she knew the reason having heard it from the man himself.

OOooOO

The guild decided to part ways for a short while after they cleared the 74th floor so that they could take something of a vacation.

Argo went hop scotching the various floor updating her information network. Silica and Leafa went to help some of the younger players get past their current limits and increased their chances of survival. Asuna went to one of the lake floors to spend time relaxing. Agil went back to his shop on the fiftieth floor to swindle people out of their hard earned col *cough *help low *cough *level players *cough *cough *.

Kirito and Lizbeth for their part went down to the 22nd floor to a little cottage that Kirito and Argo had won about a year ago as a quest reward. During the first week Kirito told Lizbeth about some of the things that had happened during his life that could be expected in the next few months. Well he tried anyways. Once Liz heard about the sweet girl Yui she insisted they go look for her seeing as during every other timeline she started appearing about two or three weeks prior on this level. Not that they were looking to hard either seeing as every other time it was happenstance that Yui was found so they tried their level best to just wander around not really looking.

A week and a half into their search they heard from a wood cutter that he had seen a ghostly girl off in the distance just on the edge of his vision. They really didn't blame him for not wanting to stay after seeing her but this was exactly what they had been looking for and spent the next day wandering around the woods in the vicinity of the sighting. Their persistence was rewarded when they came upon a passed out girl with long black hair wearing a white slip of a dress.

"So this is Yui." Liz stated as she took in the little girl that looked no older than ten.

"Yeah this is Yui now if only I had a clear cut means of assuring that I could get her into Alfhiem I'd attack Kayaba right now." Kirito said knowing that he would be pushing his luck by this point because Murphy's law had yet to take its dues. Then he noticed that unlike prior times Yui had a player cursor. ' _Of course it_ _would_ _ha_ _ve_ _to be like that_.' He thought to himself sighing heavily.

OOooOO

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Our pink haired observer asked incredulously.

"That was the easiest way to accomplish what's needed. I am Cardinal after all I control everything." The librarian said as she made a few other changes through her connection with the system.

OOooOO

Kirito and Liz brought Yui home and putting her in the other bed going to sleep themselves as it was late. Later that night Kirito found himself roused from slumber looking around he tried to determine what woke him. Lisbeth was currently using his chest as a pillow so it wasn't her. Looking around groggily trying not to disturb his wife he noticed that he had a new message he opened his menu and began to read it. About fifteen minutes later he finished and closed his menu deciding that he could think about it tomorrow before falling back asleep.

OOooOO

The next morning Kirito woke up with light from the artificial sun shining on his face. Groaning he looked to the side of the bed and saw Yui looking at him with an inquisitive look on her face and expectant dark eyes while laying her chin on the mattress. "Daddy?" She cautiously asked as Kirito cracked a smile.

"That's right. Come on up here." He answered quietly as the little AI did so without hesitation laying on Kirito's outstretched arm curling into his side. Groaning lightly Lizbeth moved the arm that was curled beside her over Yui's midsection gently bringing her tighter into Kirito's side. Kirito gave a light chuckle as he went back to sleep a smile on his face as the outline of the window had moved enough to put him in shadow.

OOooOO

It was just after noon when Kirito awoke next feeling more refreshed than he ever had before since his return to this timeline. Now that he was awake and enjoying his wifes cooking. Lisbeth wasn't on par with Asuna yet but she'd give her a run for her money in a few months at this rate. Kirito for one couldn't wait. Next came the part of the day he was actually dreading based on the information sent, not by Kayaba, not by one of the other techs, but Cardinal itself.

"Now Yui how much information did Cardinal give you?" Kirito asked the little girl.

"That you and mommy would be my parents and that I could find you on this particular floor at around this time." Yui said as tears started tracking down her face her voice breaking. "I've been watching your guild for the last few months and y'all are the happiest of anyone in this game. I was so happy to know that even though I was alone and isolated for two years that someone out there was willing to look for me if I revealed myself."

Unable to leave the crying girl alone anymore Liz and Kirito brought her into a hug between them. "And now that we've found you we aren't going to be letting you go anytime soon." Kirito said quietly as Yui grabbed onto his shirt crying harder as she smiled. Liz having not really been involved up till this point because she wasn't sure what to feel about the AI decided to throw caution to the wind when Yui started crying because there wasn't any way in her mind that something electronic could emulate human emotions that well without being given some measure of sentience. That and Kirito was rather convincing.

OOooOO

"Well that was a nice vacation." Asuna said lounging around the guild house after she got back.

"Someone looks relaxed." A welcome voice quipped.

"I don't see how I couldn't be Liz." Asuna said looking at her friend upside down over the sofa arm. "Well who do we have here?"

"Asuna meet Yui. Yui meet Asuna." Lisbeth said deadpan indicating the girl hiding behind her who looked even cuter as she had deaged till she was physically five over the last few days and had the mannerisms to match.

"Hi Auntie." The little girl said clutching Liz's skirt Yui while still having black hair her eyes had changed to the same shade of pink that Liz's were.

"You are so cute." Asuna crooned. "Where did you come from?"

"Wandering around the 22nd floor. She doesn't have any parents so we took her in." Liz answered smiling as she lifted the girl into her arms.

"You sure she didn't travel back from the future? She's a dead ringer for the both of you." Asuna stated looking her over.

"Yep I'm sure." Lizbeth said her smile turning into a grin.

"Ok now I'm worried." Asuna said never having liked that look.

"Anybody else ready to raid a high level dungeon?" Silica called as she and Leafa walked in.

"We have something else planned." Liz stated as she turned to the newly arrived pair. "We're headed to Grandum."

OOooOOooOO

One, more, chapter, must, continue.

Shane. What are you doing in a sandbox?

That's what this is? To tell you the truth I was trying to simulate a desperate man in the middle of the desert.

Yeah I can see how that's working.

Well it was supposed to be funny.

Mhm.


	8. Chapter 8

The Last One Standing

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

Ch 8

Kirito headed up the stairs to a certain large hall in Grandum that served as the guild hall for the most influential guild in SAO, the Knights of the Blood Oath.

The player standing guard at the entrance let Kirito through because he was expected.

"Well Kirito I must say. You're a hard man to find when you want to be." Heathcliff said from behind his desk in his large office.

"I just had a few things to work out. I hear you wanted to see me." Kirito answered and stated.

"Yes I hear that you have acquired a unique skill like myself." Heathcliff stated. "I wish to test myself against you in a duel. As there's nothing else to be gained from it seeing as we're two guild leaders in respectable guilds."

"Is that all this will be? Just you wanting to pit yourself against me to prove your superiority?" Kirito asked blandly. "Then I refuse."

"You will fight me, wouldn't something to happen to your wife and daughter now would you?" Heathcliff asked a gleam in his eye.

"I guess I'll have to accept, if that's how you're going to play it." Kirito said with a smirk. "Since you challenged me I set the conditions. Am I right?"

"That's usually the way it works." Heathcliff answered his expression dropping into a scowl.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." Kirito said as he turned to leave. "How does Collinia on the 75th floor sound?"

"That is acceptable." Heathcliff answered slowly unsure of himself.

OOooOO

Outside Kirito ran into the five girls that were at the guild hall.

"How's Yui doing today?" Kirito asked happily picking up the little girl who buried her face into the crook of his neck. "I see." Kirito said with a smile. "We'll discuss more in private. Where the walls don't have ears." Kirito said at seeing the looks of curiosity.

OOooOO

"Explain something to me. How is it that you two were gone for a month and y'all have a five year old? The only thing that makes sense would be time travel like yourself." Asuna surmised.

"You would be right to a point." Kirito answered wryly. "This girl has been my daughter in all of my previous lives. This is the first time this particular scenario has occurred though." Kirito went on to explain Yui's nature as an AI and what appeared to be occurring this time.

"I see." Silica said crossing her arms as her ears twitched and her tail lashed behind her in irritation. Pina was sitting on Kirito's head because he thought he was better company at the moment.

"Well then we should be prepared for anything tomorrow." Leafa said as she started going through her menu to put together her best equipment.

"I'll get in touch with Agil and Argo then." Asuna said as she sent a few messages.

Kirito stood there being amused and Liz was trying to sort everything out.

OOooOO

The next day dawned bright and clear, at least on the 75th floor. A floor modeled after ancient Rome every building looked to be made out white marble including the coliseum. The structure they were headed for right now.

"Are you kidding me?" Agil asked as he looked around the coliseum which was packed. "I should of gotten in on the action by bringing something."

"If everything goes right we won't have to worry about it after this match." Lizbeth said trying to calm the big man down.

"But you should be prepared for all outcomes." Agil moaned.

"Do you think so little of me?" Kirito asked with a look of mock horror.

"Geez man you'll have to not let so much get to you." Agil bantered back.

"Well wish me luck." Kirito said with a grin as he headed off into the arena where Heathcliff was standing.

"Good luck Daddy." Yui called earning a wave and a wry grin from Kirito.

OOooOO

"I see that you were able to get a rather large crowd together on such short notice." Kirito commented.

"Not to surprising seeing as the leaders of the two most powerful guilds are testing their mettle against each other in a duel." Heathcliff said looking around the Colosseum.

"Well let's get down to business then." Kirito said a serious look on his face.

"Might as well." Heathcliff said giving a shrug. "State your terms."

"A fight to the death." Kirito said drawing a gasp from the crowd and his guild gave a shocked look towards Liz who had a look of serious anticipation as everyone else looked back toward the combatants.

"What prompts you to give these terms?" Heathcliff asked with a frown.

"Because it makes the most sense to take out the final boss when it presents itself." Kirito answered. "Isn't that right Akihiko Kayaba."

"I see." Heathcliff mumbled smiling darkly. "Yes I am Kayaba the final boss of the rose palace." The crowd gasped even louder than the previous shock. "Tell me how did you determine that it was me?"

"Observations and conjecture mostly." Kirito answered. "Your health bar has never dipped into the yellow even during boss raids. So I thought who would the system be trying to protect other than its creator."

"Well this is the hidden element of MMOs the human element. I was planning on standing with the players till we entered the ruby palace and present myself as the final boss." Kayaba said nostalgically. "But I guess because you found out the ruse early I can give you a reward. If you beat me here the game will be beaten and the remaining players will be released. Second I won't be using the system assist."

Nodding at this Kirito set the type of duel and sent the request to Kayaba. "Well it'll be interesting to say the least."

OOooOO

The battle had been going back and forth for at least two minutes though looking at the combatants it could have been going longer. The spectators were quietly cheering on Kirito after the revelation that Heathcliff was Kayaba.

Heathcliff was annoyed with his current opponent. This was because he wasn't using any of the attacks that Kayaba had built into the dual wielding skill. No he had to give his grudging respect to Kirito because the boy was pushing him back with his own power. A power that spoke of a lifetime of training in the art of the sword, intentionally not using the system assist.

Kayaba came to a decision and decided that this battle was to one sided and using his shield threw Kirito halfway across the arena and with system assist over-clocked himself the max speed that could be achieved at the level cap of level 140. Kirito was surprised at Kayaba's sudden jump in physical ability and was unable to protect himself effectively dropping his HP from about just into the yellow to a sliver of red before empty.

"It appears that our contest has come to an end with myself the victor." Kayaba said offhandedly as he stabbed Kirito to the horror of all present. Lizbeth only being restrained from entering the fray because of something Yui whispered to her.

"You think that I would fall so easily?" Kirito asked his voice straining keeping Kayaba's sword from penetrating by the hold Kirito had on Kayaba's blade his battle healing barely keeping him alive. With a yell of defiance Kirito's physical presence changed throwing up a cloud of dust. Everyone within the coliseum stood and sat shocked at what appeared before them as the dust from the sudden displacement of air settled. A dragon with fur so black a kaleidoscope of colors rippled over the sleek surface. Its head was easily 3 meters long dwarfing the man that was before it impaled on its claws.

"So, you're one of the dragonblooded. A race that was fully dragon and fully man long thought extinct." Kayaba said with a smile on his face as he lay his hand on Kirito's snout. "I knew from the first time I laid eyes on you would be the one to defeat me but I never imagined that you were a living legend. I can rest easy knowing that humanities protection is in your hands." With that Kayaba shattered into a million blue polygons.

"It is November 15 2024 at 1:06 in the afternoon. The game has been cleared. I repeat the game has been cleared."

His guild ran out to him as he sat there in quiet contemplation still in his dragon form.

"I was so scared that you weren't going to make it." Liz said in tears as she hugged Kirito's snout.

"Well Rika Kirigaya I made it and I'll see you on the other side." The dragon said as his and every other players avatar came apart into blue polygons. Yui's data heading over to another game instead of the real world.

OOooOO

Kirito appeared on a platform, Aincrad far below him starting to break apart. "So Kayaba, has the conclusion of your game been satisfactory?" He asked the man in a lab coat that appeared next to him.

"In a way yes I'm satisfied." Kayaba answered melancholy evident. "In our modern world there was no way for true warriors to be produced. Sure we have soldiers and they can be classed as warriors but I believe we have lost what it truly means to be a warrior. When I was a little boy I came to this realization as I started dreaming of a giant floating castle in the sky. Thus came my ambition for the game. Some more than others but at least mentally the death game was able to create 6000 protectors for the human race." Turning to Kirito Kayaba looked at him with a wane smile. "You were the greatest surprise, because of your alternate form you could have cleared the game with little difficulty."

"I just learned of it myself actually." Kirito replied.

"Well it appears that my time is up and you have a wife and family to comfort." Kayaba said as he walked away before he disappeared.

"Well this is a first." Kirito mumbled before he too vanished.

OOooOO

Kirito opened his eyes and blearily looked up at the white ceiling that was too white and symmetrical to be anything other than a hospital IRL.

He sat up removing the helmet that had been his prison for almost two years. He looked over to his left and saw that his sister Suguha was there. He mulled over this as he looked at her. He may be her cousin, he may be adopted as her brother but he truly saw her as his sister. He heard movement the other direction and slowly and deliberately because his neck muscles hadn't been used for almost two years. Next to him closer than his sister's bed was a girl with long pink hair coming out from under the nervegear helmet as she removed the helmet letting it drop into her lap. Slowly she looked up toward him seeing his face her eyes lit up and with a smile spoke in a voice that was scratchy from disuse but carried a love that he had only ever heard within the death game.

"Welcome home Kirito."

Kirito laboriously stood in the space between their beds tears streaming down his face as he used the IV stand to support himself while he kissed Lisbeth for the first time in the real world "Yes. I'm home." Kirito answered, smiling before giving her another kiss.

Proving to all, that in a battle to protect those dear to you, your convictions and strength of will can assure that you just might be. The Last One Standing.

OOooOOooOO

And thus ends the Aincrad arc. It may not be what everyone was expecting but I for one am satisfied with it.


End file.
